edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
TV Burp Episode List
Series 1 (2001-2002) The series began as a TV pilot on ITV, aired on 22 December 2001. However, due to the ratings success, ITV picked up the series for a six-episode first series, which marked a turning point for Hill, who left Channel 4 to sign a lucrative deal with ITV. Series 2 (2003) After the first series' success, ITV renewed the series for three more series. This was the first series to feature clips from EastEnders after despite one clip appearing in the first episode of the series (not the pilot), BBC refused to give ITV access to more clips. This was the last series to be aired on a Thursday late night slot. Series 3 (2004) This was the second series in the three-year renewal deal. The show moved from Thursdays to Fridays, with repeats airing on a Sunday teatime slot. Series 4 (2004-2005) This was the last series of the original three-year contract. After series four ended, no new episodes were aired in 2005, despite a Comic Relief special airing on BBC One that year. The show moved to Saturday teatime and it was the first series to air before The X Factor. Series 5 (2006) During the show's hiatus, Hill was busy doing You've Been Framed and did a children's show titled Harry Hill's Shark Infested Custard. Due to the show's strong ratings, ITV considered to commission the series for another 13-episode run, however Hill declined and agreed to extend his contract through 2010. The show moved to Saturday primetime to appeal more family audiences, a slot that the show would remain until the end. Series 6 (2006-2007) This was the first series to have a Christmas Special. Series 7 (2007-2008) This was the last series to feature a Christmas Special. Series 8 (2008-2009) This was the first series to have a Best Of compilation episodes and a Review of the Year episode. The Best Of episodes would remain until the series end, also the first series to have more than 14 episodes. Only series to have a Blue Peter special. Series 9 (2009-2010) After the eighth series,'' TV Burp moved from Teddington Studios to BBC Television Centre, which would remain there until the series end. Last series to feature a Review of the Year episode. Series 10 (2010-2011) During spring 2010, Hill renewed his contract to make two more series of ''TV Burp. The Comic Relief special was a complete departure from the previous as it was a crossover with Autumnwatch ''and last series to do so. Series 11 (2011-2012) This was the penultimate series of ''TV Burp. Hill did a 2-minute advert in support of Text Santa on 9 December 2011, but it wasn't considered as a special episode. Series 12 (2012) This became the last series of TV Burp and although it aired as part of Series 11, most fans and ITV promoted the last remaining episodes as a new series. The series end was confirmed by Hill on the day of recording for what would be the last episode, as he wanted to focus on You've Been Framed ''and returning to touring. In an 2013 interview, Hill said that he originally considered Micky Flanagan to be his successor on the show, but decided to against the idea. A sports-focused spiritual successor to the show (also produced by Hill), hosted by Alistair McGowan was aired during Summer 2012, titled ''You Cannot Be Serious.